VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest 2012
Description Today, May 27th, 2012, is the 96th running of the Indianapolis 500 Motor Race. The race takes place at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway (IMS) which began in 1906 and is considered to be one of the worldwide leaders in motorsports. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of this famous speedway and the Indianapolis 500 motor racing event! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Fourth Anniversary Pylon! Prizes Questions 1. The Indianapolis Motor Speedway all started with an American Entrepreneur, Carl G. Fisher. Fisher thought that there was a need for a 3 to 5 mile test track to support Indiana's growing auto industry. Three other Indiana businessmen, James A. Allison, Arthur C. Newby and Frank H. Wheeler agreed with Fisher and pooled their resources with him to build the "Indiana Motor Parkway," in 1909. What was the first competitive event to be held at the track? * The Indianapolis Flower Show * The U.S. Premiere Motorcycle Races * U.S. National Balloon Championships * The Indianapolis 500 Automobile Race 2. The historic balloon race held on June 5, 1909, was for gas-filled balloons and was the very first competitive event held at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Go to the Fourth Outback in Australia and say: "Go racing!" 3. An event more related to motor sports was the next competitive event scheduled for the track. On Aug. 13, 1909, a 10 event motorcycle race was scheduled. The first two days of the race were rained out and rescheduled and many of the motorcycle riders entered in the race refused to compete in the rescheduled race. Why did they refuse to race? * Because of the terrible condition of the track surface * Because they didn't like the officials chosen * Because the rescheduled dates were on the weekend * Because the fees were too high for the rescheduled race 4. The track surface was a mixture of crushed rock and tar. When the surface became wet, it became hazardous and unsafe for racing. The 10 event Motorcycle racing program was decreased to 8 events of which only 7 were held. The second racing day was cancelled completely. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Caution dangerous surface!" 5. On Aug. 19, 1909, three days of automobile racing began. Because of the instability of the track surface, the races encountered not only problems, but even fatal accidents. They decided to resurface the track using 3.2 million street-paving bricks. The brick-paving was completed in 63 days. What nickname did the locals give to the track as a result of the new surface? * Danger Track * Dragon Scale Track * The Cobblestone Courtyard * The Brickyard 6. Approximately ninety percent of the paving bricks, known as "Culver Blocks," came from a single source, the Wabash Clay Company in Veedersburg, Indiana. The remainder of the bricks were supplied by local subcontractors. The bricks were named for patent holder Ruben Culver. Go to Outside the Marshall's Office in Western Age and say: "Racing fast is exciting!" 7. The race for which the track became famous, the Indianapolis 500 Mile Race, first took place on May 30, 1911. Originally termed the "International Sweepstakes," the first racer across the finish line was Ray Harroun. His speed averaged 74.602 mph. Harroun's car used a brand new technology called the rearview mirror. What was the name of Harroun's car? * Harroun Hounddog * Marmon "Wasp" * Ray's Racer * Willow Winner 8. The Wasp was colored yellow. The Indy 500 was so popular, it became known as "The Greatest Spectacle in Racing!" Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Winning isn't everything!" 9. Because of the popularity of the race, qualifying is difficult and considered a challenge. Many of the racers that start the race, fail to finish. How many drivers in what configuration start the Indy 500 race? * 22 in 2 rows of 11 * 30 in three rows of 10 * 33 in 11 rows of 3 * 12 in 4 rows of 3 10. One of the traditions of the Indy 500 race is that when the winner finishes the race, they drink the traditional bottle of milk. This tradition started when Louis Meyer, the winner of the 1936 Indianapolis 500, was photographed drinking a bottle of buttermilk. Go to Outside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "It is time to race!" Answers 1. U.S. National Balloon Championships 2. Go to the Australian Outback IV and say: "Go racing!" 3. Because of the terrible condition of the track surface 4. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Caution dangerous surface!" 5. The Brickyard 6. Go to the outside of U.S. Marshalls in Western Age and say: "Racing fast is exciting!" 7. Marmon "Wasp" 8. Go to the Fourth of July Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Winning isn't everything!" 9. 33 in 11 rows of 3 10. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age and say: "It is time to race!" Category:Quests